


Cat's cradle

by Anon_H



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Humanstuck, Incest, Leijoncest, Oral Sex, Shameless, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin returns home after spending a year abroad and finds that not everything is the way she left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

Meulin’s life sucked since she returned from a year in Europe.

France had been everything a girl could wish for: picturesque towns, gorgeous cities and a general sense of wonder that she simply couldn’t find home in the states. She took pictures of the Arc de Triomphe, made a selfie on the Eiffel Tower, visited the Louvre, danced in the courtyard of Mont St Michel and prayed in the Chartres Cathedral. She found love in the form of a mime on the streets of Paris and lost it the moment she got introduced to his boyfriend.

It had been an inspiring trip and an experience she would never forget. Returning back to her life back home was difficult enough as things were but when Meulin knocked on the door of her mother’s apartment she found something that would make things even more difficult.

In the year she was gone her little sister had grown up.

Nepeta was clinging to her sister the moment she stepped through the door, all smiles and laughs and ‘you’re hair has gotten so long!’. Meulin couldn’t help but smile: it felt good to be welcomed back with so much love. She dumped her bags in the hallway and followed her little sister into the living room. The scent of tea and the one too many cats made her return home almost nostalgic.

Though the sisters had kept contact over skype throughout the year, Nepeta dragged every worthwhile story out of her sister. Meulin was very certain her sibling just wanted to hear everything again but told the story with the same enthusiasm she had when chronicling her adventures over skype. The jazzcafe’s, the boutiques, the cute mime: the younger Leijon was completely entranced by her sister’s tales.  
Meulin wildly animated with her hands as she went through the more personal moments of her journey. The embarrassing stuff was really bad (“and then you met his boyfriend?!”) and she felt as if she was gushing too much about the things she adored. Nepeta was looking at her with such big curious eyes that she almost burst out laughing when she had to retell about her experience on the Eiffel Tower.

It was strange for Meulin to see how much Nepeta had grown up. Though she was as energetic and chipper as ever, she had become as tall as her sister. Her face had become more mature but remained as warm and kind as it had always been. Perhaps it was the older Leijon’s imagination but she swore she saw a playful twinkle in the eyes of the bouncy girl.

She quietly wondered if she had changed much herself as she sipped her tea.

After an hour of exchanging stories and reminiscing about the past Nepeta practically jumped up the couch and ran into the hallway to greet their mother. Meulin hadn’t even heard the door open and looked at her mother walk in.  
The groceries were abandoned on the floor as the tall olive skinned woman rushed to her child and locked her in an embrace.

“Welcome home honey.”

* * *

 

Though France had treated her well, Meulin felt much more comfortable back in her own home. Almost everything was just the way she had left it: The way the second step on the stairs creaked when you step on it, the terrible paintings her mother just refused to sell, the embarrassing animeposters on her door and the cats that kept maliciously trying to trip you. The only thing that seemed to be different from before was her little sister having grown up.

The thing she missed most however became apparent when she stepped into the bathroom: her own shower.

Meulin swiftly undressed, tossing her clothes over the rack and stepped into the shower. The moment the warm jets of water hit her back she almost giggled in pleasure. This was exactly what she needed after the long flight home: just the opportunity to relax so she could start readjusting to her life back home. Maybe she could look for a job or finish her last year of college.  
She closed her eyes and decided to take things one step at a time; the first step being to let the water massage the exhaustion out of her.

Though it felt like she had only been there for five minutes, a loud knocking on the door woke Meulin from something that felt like a trance.  
“Hey!” Nepeta’s voice called from the other side of the door.”Can you finish up in there?”  
“Sorry!” Meulin shouted back, immediately turning the shower off. She stepped out of the cabin to grab her clothes as the door swung open. Nepeta darted in completely naked and wrapped her arms around her sister.  
“I am so glad you are back home!” she said, resting her head against her shoulder. Meulin was a little surprised by the sudden embrace but returned the hug.  
“Next time I’ll just take you with me.” she joked.  
“Really?!” Nepeta gasped. She looked up with a childlike expression, almost clapping her hands in glee.  
“Sure.” Meulin chuckled. Though she had often found the company of strangers (“or that mime”), she was alone more often then she liked. She understood the basics of the language but couldn’t keep up with the rapid conversations of the europeans.

Suddenly, Nepeta stood on her toes and pressed herself closer to her sister.

Meulin gasped as she felt the lips of her sister against hers. The small breasts of her sister brushed against her own. The sensation made her shiver and almost elicited a moan before she realized how wrong it was.

”Thank you.”Nepeta broke the kiss and giggled. It all took just a little too long for Meulin’s taste.”I’ve always wanted to see Europe. Do you think we can visit Italy as well? Rome looks so beautiful. Oh, and I can try and learn italian this year. Maybe we can—“  
“Maybe you should take a shower…..” Meulin interrupted the musings of the younger Leijon. The sudden kiss had made her incredibly self-aware and she wanted to get out and get dressed as soon as possible. Nepeta just nodded and stepped into the cabin.

It meant nothing.

Meulin shuffled to her bedroom and dropped down on her bed. Her own comfortable bed with a mattress so old it’s practically become shaped to suit her body. Her own cat themed blankets and enough pillows to start an impromptu pillow fight should the situation call for one. Her animeposters vigilantly looked over her room as she slumbered. She curled up into the blankets with an uneasy feeling.  
That tingle she felt when Nepeta embraced her was not right. The warm soft lips of her sister on hers was not supposed to be something she longed for. Yet there she was. Curled up in bed and unable to erase the mental image of her nude sister hugging her like that.

Just when she began to doze off the door slammed open and someone dashed in accompanied by loud girly giggles. When Meulin turned her head she saw the younger Leijon trying to make herself comfortable on the old couch. It was just a bit too short so the girl curled up like a cat. Much to her sister’s disturbance she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Meulin couldn’t help but stare a bit longer than she intended before averting her gaze in shame. She had to get that image out of her head.  
“Shouldn’t you go to your own bed?” Meulin groaned, hiding her face in her pillow.  
“I’m sleeping here tonight”  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Yes, I am!”  
“No you’re—“  
“I haven’t seen you in like furever!” Nepeta protested.”I’m staying here.”

Meulin conceded in silence. She could feel her sister’s smile on her and turned to face her. The younger sister mumbled something incomprehensible and smiled as her eyes closed. Her chest was moving up and down with the slow breaths she took. The older sibling felt a lump in her throat and wished Nepeta would cover herself with a blanket.  
She tried to turn and face away, but she failed to catch any sleep. The sweet smile on her face, their bodies pressing against each other, her sweet scent that filled the room and the desire to play with her short black hair were deemed far more important than sleep by her brain.

She had to face it.

Meulin’s life sucked since her little sister became hot.

* * *

 

When Meulin finally woke up she felt a little lost. She didn’t recognize the room or the bed she had fallen asleep in. It took her a moment to realize she was back in her own home and in her own room. With a lazy gesture she greeted her sailor moon poster and rolled out of bed without any trace of elegance. The couch looked awfully deserted: Nepeta was already awake.  
As she stretched and yawned she noticed it was already two in the afternoon. She giggled, realizing she would have to skip breakfast in favor for lunch. The journey had left her more exhausted than she had imagined.

As she slipped down the stairs, ever careful of the creaking second step, she heard noises coming from the kitchen.

She wanted to open the door but stopped. Something was wrong.

There were odd noises coming from the kitchen.

Meulin carefully opened the door enough to peek in. She managed to peek in the kitchen and froze in shock.

Her mother was sitting on the table, with spread legs and pants abandoned on the floor. Meulin didn’t have a clear view, but it was obvious that Nepeta sat between her legs. She wasn’t sure how long she kept watching but the sight mesmerized her. Everything felt like it was flipped turnways. She knew just how wrong this was, even more so than her own disturbing feelings, but she could not look away.  
Mother practically purred and was stroking the hair of her daughter. She made sultry noises, reassuring Nepeta she was doing a good job and encouraging her to continue. From the doorpost, the adorable giggle of the youngest Leijon could be heard.  
Meulin felt like her stomach was punching the rest of her organs senseless. She wanted to scream, look away, join in, anything. Her brain was completely paralyzed and she remained nailed to the ground as she watched her mother moan and tremble.

When her mother finally mewled loudly and dropped back on the table Meulin decided that it was time to leave. She quietly dashed up the stairs and hid in her room.  
She had no idea what she was supposed to do. There was no one she could tell this to and to confront either Nepeta or her mother with this would be difficult. Frustrated she brought the pillow to her face and screamed.

The choice of how to deal with it was almost made for her half an hour later.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and decided to pretend she was still asleep. The lights were flicked on and Meulin pretended to groan.  
“Wake up princess.” Her mother purred. Meulin felt something stir in her stomach again. She looked completely normal: Feline green eyes, long black hair, olive skin. She wore a fairly stylish green blouse and a black shirt.  
Nothing about her indicated she just had sex with her daughter.

Meulin couldn’t take it.

“I can’t believe you.” she whispered as she sat up. Her mother walked over to the couch and collected Nepeta’s blanket.  
“Believe what dear?” her mother absent mindedly said, folding the blanket into a neat package.  
“About you and Nepeta!”

Meulin raised her voice without realizing it. Her mother nearly dropped the blanket and suddenly looked very afraid.

“I can’t believe you would do that to your own daughter!” she began to rant.”She isn’t even 17! What is wrong with you?!”  
“Meulin, I—“  
“I mean. I couldn’t believe what I saw. How could you do such a thing?! It’s wrong!”

She barely controlled what she was saying. Every bit of frustration got vented over her mother who just took everything Meulin slung at her, resting her head in defeat. The moment her daughter finally finished her say she dropped on the couch with a sad expression on her face. Meulin felt like she just gave a two hour lecture and realized just how nauseas it made her. She didn’t even realize she was crying.  
“I am so sorry……” her mother whispered in a voice that sounded completely alien.  
“Yeah……..” Meulin muttered, a little surprised by her own outburst.”Me too.”  
“What are we supposed to do?” Her mother asked desperately before hiding her face in her hands.  
“Just…… Don’t do that? Please mom….”  
The oldest Leijon just sighed miserably.”You know, I want really too but—“  
“No buts.” Meulin interjected.”Just promise me you won’t do that again. Please.” She looked at her mother with nothing but sincere concern in her eyes. “It isn’t right. If people find out about you two doing this…….”

She was pleading. She knew that if this escalated or got out, the whole family would be in trouble. She would never see her mother or sister again. She just wanted everything to return to normal without anyone getting hurt.

Her mother gave her a bittersweet smile and kissed her forehead.

“I won’t do it again sweetie.”

* * *

 

For a week, everything went okay.

Meulin didn’t dare speak to her mother again out of fear of what she might discover if she did. She didn’t understand what would drive a person to do such a thing. Despite her promise, she kept a close eye on her family, even going as far as to check if they slept in their respective rooms a few times.

It was as if nothing happened at all. As if they never did anything wrong.

That all changed when Nepeta insisted to sleep with her sister again.

Meulin agreed to let her sister sleep in her room again, but rather than taking the couch she nestled right next to her older sister in bed. This could not be a good thing: the younger Leijon barely wore anything and carried a scent that just drove Meulin crazy. It was bad enough that their mother couldn’t keep her hands to herself and she didn’t feel like going down that path. Before she could protest however Nepeta hugged her sister close: she seemed to be shivering.  
“Are you alright?” Meulin asked concerned. She was met with silence.  
“Are you and mom fighting?” Nepeta finally asked with a trembling voice.  
“What?” her sister answered surprised.”No. No of course not.”  
“But….. You never talk.” Nepeta muttered, nuzzling closer against her sister.”You are always giving her looks. You don’t even talk to me anymore. Do you hate me?”  
“I could never hate you.” Meulin sighed. It broke her heart to see her sister like this. She wrapped her arm around her sister and it seemed like her fears were soothed.

“Does mom hate me?” Nepeta finally asked.  
“Why would mom hate you?” her sister answered.”Mom loves you.” Perhaps too literally but Meulin decided to let it slide.  
“No she doesn’t.” the youngest Leijon whimpered and sounded like she was close to crying.  
“Hey….” Meulin tried to soothe, stroking the back of her sister.”What makes you say that?”  
“Well……” Nepeta mumbled.”Mom showed me how adults show each other how much they love each other.”  
“Oh…..” Words failed the older Leijon. She didn’t want to show her frustration to her sister but she felt an uncomfortable lump in her throat again.  
“But she hasn’t done it all week! And when I suggested it she….. she turned me down…..” Nepeta began crying.”Does she hate me?”  
“No, no….” Meulin shooshed.”No, she doesn’t hate you. She just thinks—“  
“Does she think I’m not good enough?” Nepeta whimpered. She sounded like she was going to choke.  
“She could never think that….” Meulin said, unsure of what would comfort her sister

Meulin could only hold her sister and try to comfort her. Unlike before she wasn’t bothered by the physical contact or the lack of clothing on her: she just wanted to soothe her and make sure she was alright.

It was Nepeta that seemed to have other ideas.

The moment she calmed down again she sighed happily and leaned in to kiss her sister again. Meulin’s eyes widened in shock: it was more direct and more passionate than before. She was trying to get her tongue in.  
“What are you doing?!” she sputtered.  
“I…..” Nepeta giggled, drawing out the syllable, “want to show you how much I love you.”

Nepeta put her hand on her sister’s thigh.

Meulin felt dizzy already.

“We can’t……” she mumbled, despite bucking her hips in search of more contact.”We’re sisters…..”  
“So?” Nepeta said, looking legitimately confused. Her hand was creeping higher.  
“So we can’t—“  
“I’m not going to marry you silly.” Nepeta giggled like it was the most normal thing in the world.”I’m just showing you my love….” She drawled out that last part in what she assumed to be a sultry tone. With a playful twinkle in her eyes she started kissing down in a line from her sister’s neck.

Meulin wanted to stop it.

Meulin wished that she wanted to stop it.

Nepeta quickly took of her sisters shirt and began kissing further down, while her hand kept slowly crawling higher. A voice in Meulin’s head told her that what she was doing was wrong but it was silenced by the sensation of her sister’s tongue on her breasts. Much to her own embarrassment she actually moaned: she moaned because of her little sister.  
Nepeta seemed pleased with the results.

Before Meulin could react, Nepeta dove under the blankets. She wanted to protest or move the blankets to see what she was doing. A last ditch effort to stop herself from committing this taboo.

Then, she felt a tongue.

Meulin surrendered completely and grabbed the pillows tightly as she tongue flickered over her pussy. She moaned out as her sister began playing with her, exploring what buttons to press to make her tick. Flicks of the tongue were changed into gentle touches, which in turn changed into teasing fingers that never pushed in further than the first digit.  
It drove Meulin insane.  
Finally, Nepeta decided to go for the gold. Like a trained expert she began licking over her sister’s clit, all the while teasing her pussy with her fingers.

She arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent moan as she came.

But when the afterglow subsided and she realized she was naked and cuddled up close against her little sister Meulin realized what had happened. She had made a horrible mistake but just couldn’t help herself. Nepeta was the one instigating it, even if the impure thoughts were swirling through her own brain. It felt filthy and exciting, terrifying and wonderful all at once.

She wasn’t sure if she could ever get over this.

Meulin’s life sucked since her little sister discovered sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I can write consensual smut. Not everything needs to be noncon. I can write porn without weird fetishes and--...........*writes incest* ooooooh......... fuck. 
> 
> Yeah, this idea kinda developped organically in my head. I wanted to write something consensual. After that I decided I wanted it to also be a alpha/beta relationship, one that isn't often written about (though ironically someone did post something involving meulin/nepeta earlier today). After that I said screw it, let's involve the ancestor as well. So a consensual story involving two levels of troll incest and let's make them humans too. Great idea brain.
> 
> As for where the Vantas family is in all this........ I don't know?
> 
> Aaaah..... I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. Chapter two will be more explicit, even more shameless and to be written eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Meulin stared up at the ceiling.

She was disturbed remembering what happened the previous night. Her sister in her bed. The way she smelled, the way she touched her skin and the way she purred when Meulin decided to return the favor. It felt wrong at first, then it all felt right and wonderful. Now it felt horrible. She wanted to pull the covers over her head and remain in bed all day. She was just as bad as her mother.

Oh god, her mother.

She pulled the blankets up again and groaned. What would her mother say? After she was the one calling her out on it. Meulin noticed she was panicking and tried to calm down but she failed miserably.  
Her sister was underage, what if someone found out?  
Would she tell anyone? Meulin would die of shame.  
Would she tell mother?  
What if her mother disowns her? Would she do that?  
She wouldn’t……. right?  
She had no right to judge her.

With a miserable groan Meulin decided to stay in bed for the day, trying to forget what happened.

And she would have gotten away with it too, had her mother not carefully tapped against the door.  
“Honey?” she asked in a soothing voice.”Are you okay?”  
“Go away mom….” Meulin grumbled, barely audible. Either her mother didn’t hear her or she didn’t care as the door slowly opened and the Disciple tiptoed in. Meulin looked over the edge of her covers and saw her mother was holding a cup of tea and was followed by two cats. Her large eyes scanned over her daughter, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Are you ill dear?” She asked, her voice sweet and motherly. Meulin wanted to break out crying. When she discovered what her mother had been doing with Nepeta she had been so angry with her. Even though she committed the same sin, her mother remained so kind, probably because she didn’t know…..

“I need help…..” Meulin whispered. She was so frightened it felt like an invisible hand was crushing her air pipe. Her mother carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and offered her the cup of tea.  
She took a careful sip and began talking, never making eye contact with her mother. How she felt like Nepeta had gotten so much more affectionate, how it felt as if she had gotten a lot more mature and how it felt when her sister crawled in bed with her.  
Not once did her mother interrupt or judge her. Instead she carefully listened.

“It’s alright dear.” The Disciple carefully embraced Meulin. Her daughter sighed and rested her head against her shoulders.  
“How did this even happen?” Meulin groaned. Her mother chuckled and began playing with her hair.  
“I taught her.” The Disciple whispered.”Your sister became ever so curious after you left and….. asked me to show her.”  
“Shé brought up the idea?” Meulin sputtered in disbelief.  
“I may have swayed her a bit…..” her mother admitted guiltily.”There was some tension after she caught me…. relieving myself.”  
“But you stopped doing that, right?” Meulin grumbled.  
“Only because you asked us to.” She sighed.”But she told me she had a massive crush on you.” Meulin’s heart stopped for a beat.  
“We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable….” The oldest Leijon sighed. Her fingers curled around a strand of her daughter’s hair. She leaned forward to kiss the nape of Meulin’s neck. ”We didn’t want you to see that…..”  
“But I did.”  
“I know.” her mother nodded. Meulin shivered as her mother playfully nibbled her neck, not fully understanding what was going on anymore. ”We really didn’t mean to frighten you, just…. Slowly ease you into it.”

Meulin felt an uncomfortable knot in her stomach.”Ease me into what?” she muttered. Her mother didn’t answer and kept her cradled in her arms. She shooshed in an attempt to comfort the girl.  
“Sssssh darling…. We won’t make you do anything you don’t want too.” She assured Meulin. She continued kissing, licking and biting the neck of her daughter. Though she didn’t like to admit it, Meulin was kind of enjoying it, confused as she was.

Suddenly her mother stopped and left the room with nothing but a catlike grin.

Meulin had no idea what to think of any of this anymore.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until late afternoon that the hunger pangs forced Meulin to get up. Her hair was a poofy mess and she had large bags under her eyes. It took her a minute to make herself at least somewhat presentable before she decided to head down the stairs.

Walking down the final steps she could hear frantic noises coming from the living room. She dreaded opening the door, afraid of what she would find.

Her mother was sitting elegantly on the couch, thoughtfully sipping from her cup of tea and ignoring the cat next to her begging for attention. It looked very wholesome until Meulin glanced a little to the left and saw her sister.  
Nepeta was a mess. Her hair was ruffled, her cheeks were red and it looked like she got her clothes on in a hurry. Though her family tried to put up an act of decency, it was very unconvincing.

Meulin squinted her eyes and gave a defeated sigh before sitting down.”Who are you trying to kid?” she groaned, looking at her sister.  
“Hey, don’t look at me!” Nepeta sputtered.”I didn’t even hear you come down.” Meulin glanced at her mother.  
“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She sighed, putting her tea down.  
“Well that isn’t working!” Meulin cried.  
“Yeah!” Nepeta attested.”You want Meulin to stop acting like such a baby just as much as I do!”

The room became quiet. Meulin looked in disbelief at her mother, who did nothing to refute Nepeta’s claim.  
“I want her to join us.” She admitted, before turning to her daughter.”Of your own volition. We won’t make you do anything you don’t want too.” Though Meulin felt assured by the words of the Disciple, the fact that her own mother was lusting after her was dizzying.

“It wouldn’t even work!” Meulin protested.”You can’t be in a relationship with us, LET ALONE BOTH OF US!” she barely realized she began screaming.  
Nepeta tilted her head in confusion. For just a split second Meulin realized how cute it looked, immediately followed by the realization that she should stop looking at her sister like that.  
“Why would we be in a relationship silly?” Nepeta chuckled.”You can’t be in a relation with mom. She’s mom.”

Meulin saw the world spinning around her. She simply didn’t understand anything anymore. Her mother stood up and approached her, confident and sensual.

“What she means, dear….” she purred.”Is that there are no strings attached. We only express our love for each other.”  
“And it feels great!” Nepeta added.  
“And it feels great…..” Her mother chuckled as she sat down next to Meulin.”I do not claim your sister or you and the moment you’ll find yourselves wonderful, handsome boyfriends I will gladly let you go.”  
The sweet scent of her mother was overwhelming. It reminded her of how safe she was with her and without thinking she leaned in against her. The slender hand of her mother was tenderly stroking her cheek and neck. Meulin relaxed completely.  
“We can’t……” she mumbled.

“Oh of course we can!” Nepeta interrupted, probably feeling a little left out sitting by herself.”You loved it.” Meulin blushed guiltily and leaned against her mother in an attempt to hide her face from her sister.  
“Apparently you weren’t half bad yourself…” The Disciple chuckled, resting a hand on the leg of her daughter. Meulin wished she could disappear.  
“Oh she was amazing!” Nepeta said with a childlike grin.  
“Hmmm I bet.” The oldest Leijon replied.”I am a little envious.”  
“You should be!”  
Meulin could feel her mother purr. It was an odd source of comfort for her in her current predicament. The situation was so very strange. A little frightening and kind of exciting. She had more than a few impure thoughts about her sister since her return home and to see her family discuss it so openly was simultaneously shocking and liberating.

Without warning her mother stood up leaving Meulin alone on the couch. She sauntered towards Nepeta, turning her head just enough to shoot her other daughter a playful grin.  
“Let’s continue where we left off dear….” she said in a sultry voice while playing with the buttons of her blouse. Nepeta’s face lit up and she frantically kicked her pants off.  
Meulin simply couldn’t believe they were doing this now, but there they were. Her mother got on all fours while her sister spread her legs. She could see her mother’s head move ever so slightly while Nepeta was shivering. She could hear their panting and moaning while the scent of sex was beginning to fill the air.

All she could do was bite her lower lip and watch.

“Feel free to join at any time….” the Disciple moaned in between diligently licking Nepeta. Her youngest daughter grabbed a fistful of hair and pressed her mother back down.

Curious, and maybe a little turned on, Meulin took small steps towards the scene and tentatively sat down next to her sister. Her mother barely seemed to register it, too pre-occupied with eating her daughter out.  
Nepeta on the other hand instantly took notice. She reached out to her sister with begging eyes and a hungry mouth. Meulin stopped thinking. She leaned in and kissed her sister passionately. Nepeta’s moans vibrated into her. She could hear the muffled high-pitched cry and felt her tiny hands grab her tighter. Her lithe body tensed up completely for a brief moment before relaxing completely.

Nepeta broke the kiss and looked at her sister with a lazy smile. She looked completely disheveled, still trying to catch her breath after the ordeal. Meulin was certain she looked just as messed up. All awkwardness was forgotten and the situation turned her on beyond measure. She wanted to end up just as hot a mess as her sister.

Her mother seemed eager to comply: her hands went up to Meulin’s belt, stopping for just a split second to see if her daughter was okay with the situation.  
Meulin wanted nothing more than getting out of her pants as fast as humanly possible and squirmed out of them in an incredibly clumsy manner. The Disciple and Nepeta smiled gleefully at the reaction.  
“I’m so glad you want to join us…..” her mother purred, admiring her clean shaven pussy. Meulin shivered as the slender fingers of the Disciple began exploring her while her sister was begging for another kiss.  
She was losing herself completely to the experience. The sensation of her mother teasingly licking her clit while her sister was wrapping her tongue around hers made her entire head foggy. She barely understood what was happening anymore, only that she wanted more. As the Disciple began assaulting her clit with her tongue Meulin yelped and moaned into Nepeta’s mouth. Nepeta meanwhile was busy sneaking her hands under her sister’s shirt to massage her breasts, making everything even more intense.

Meulin wasn’t sure how long it lasted but it felt like heaven. She lost count on how many times she came by the combined efforts of the Disciple and Nepeta. But while the former tirelessly worked her tongue on her pussy, the latter seemed to want more action.  
Nepeta stood on the couch and placed her legs on both sides of her sister, carefully leaning in until her pussy was at the height of her mouth. Meulin wordlessly began licking.  
“Oh god…..” Nepeta moaned, pressing herself harder against her sister.”She’s so good mom!” Meulin decided to take the compliment and carefully raised her hand to start fingering her as well. Hearing her sister scream in pleasure brought her no small sense of satisfaction.  
Her mother moaned against her pussy.”We should change places then dear, I—“ Meulin pressed her back against her, unwilling to stop yet. It wasn’t until Nepeta reached a screaming orgasm that she reluctantly agreed to changing positions.

Her mother tasted just as sweet and though her sister was significantly less experienced at giving oral, it was no less exhilarating.  
“I’m so happy we’re finally doing this….” the Disciple moaned while riding against her.  
Meulin looked up at her mother with lustfilled eyes. She didn’t understand why she was ever against this idea: it felt perfect. Her mother tasted wonderful and her noises of pleasure were the sweetest music to her.  
When Nepeta struck her clit just right with her tongue Meulin felt like she was going to black out after one too many orgasms.

It wasn’t until late in the evening that the three of them were exhausted and sprawled out on the couch. Meulin rested against her mother’s bosom while her sister rested against hers. It was warm and safe and so very pleasant. She could hear the Disciple’s heartbeat and felt every breath Nepeta took.  
“Did you enjoy yourself dear?” Her mother purred while playing with her hair.  
Meulin didn’t have the energy to make any noise and settled for kissing her mother’s breast in response. She could feel her warm smile upon her.  
“We can do this every day now!” Nepeta cheerfully announced.”And we can sleep in the same bed, and we won’t have to wear clothes and we can make Meulin our pet and---“  
Meulin playfully tweaked her sister’s nipple to shut her up.

“Doing this every day sounds good….” She sighed happily.

Meulin’s life wasn’t so bad after entering an incestuous relationship with her mother and sister.

* * *

 

Their relationship continued in secrecy but as their mother had told them beforehand, once one of them would get a boyfriend things would have to change. Each of them agreed to this term: it’s just that neither Nepeta nor Meulin expected their mother to be the one to come home with a man half a year later. It wasn’t like she was looking for a man, she just happened across him.

Despite the change in dynamic, Nepeta and Meulin continued their relation in secret, neither of them feeling compelled to look for a boyfriend.

However……..

Their new stepbrothers were looking awfully cute……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stridercest writers, all is forgiven. 
> 
> By which I mean I am taking back some of my negative thoughts towards you. I still believe you are way to large in number and should give other ships a try (such as sexy sexy peixescest or pyropecest. imagine the bondage with the pyropes!) but I wont ever think it's a easy job again. It's the same as beginning writing noncon stuff I imagine, in that it feels rather gratuitous.
> 
> Not entirely happy with how it turned out, but hey: learning experience. While Nepeta and the Disciple are fairly true to character (considering the setting), Meulin is pretty blank. 
> 
> But hey, I figured out where the Vantasses were in all this: in a sequel I am never going to write. Hah.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I can write consensual smut. Not everything needs to be noncon. I can write porn without weird fetishes and--...........*writes incest* ooooooh......... fuck. 
> 
> Yeah, this idea kinda developped organically in my head. I wanted to write something consensual. After that I decided I wanted it to also be a alpha/beta relationship, one that isn't often written about (though ironically someone did post something involving meulin/nepeta earlier today). After that I said screw it, let's involve the ancestor as well. So a consensual story involving two levels of troll incest and let's make them humans too. Great idea brain.
> 
> As for where the Vantas family is in all this........ I don't know?
> 
> Aaaah..... I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. Chapter two will be more explicit, even more shameless and to be written eventually.


End file.
